


Just for a Tick

by Revasnaslan



Series: Lilacs and Wisteria [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon, i guess??, just let my boys take a nap they've been through enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revasnaslan/pseuds/Revasnaslan
Summary: Let them sleep, just for a tick…





	Just for a Tick

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this](http://revasnaslan.tumblr.com/post/160284914851/otpprompts-person-a-is-in-bed-reading-a-book) post from otpprompts on tumblr: “Person A is in bed reading a book. Person B enters and climbs into bed with them. Without looking up person A raises their arm so that person B can crawl under and snuggle up with them. Person B falls asleep.”
> 
> ‘cept i embellished it a little bit, as often happens when you write something based off a prompt

It felt as though Thace had been staring at the same paragraph of this report at least half a varga, if not longer—much to his annoyance, he had not been able to absorb more than a single sentence from it. Whatever warm, caffeinated drink he had gotten from the mess hall before retreating back to his room had gone cold long ago, forgotten on the small table beside his bed. It had done little to help him focus anyway.

The report displayed on his datapad had been flagged by Kolivan as the most important one among a group of about five or six that he had been sent earlier that morning. Even though he was exhausted from overseeing Blade initiate training earlier, and it would have been very easy to close his eyes and take a short nap, he couldn’t set his datapad to the side. It didn’t matter what else he had to do that quintant, he had to finish reading the report. He stifled a yawn behind his fist before he tried to read it again, absently scrolling back up to the top of the document.

Thace’s ears gave a twitch and perked up as the door to his room opened with a faint _whoosh_. However, he did not look up from his datapad, already knowing who had just let themselves into his room. Only three people who lived on base knew the keycode to his room, and only one of them ever visited his room with any real frequency. As such, he was not surprised when Ulaz collapsed on the bed beside him, without offering any form of greeting.

Wordlessly and without looking up, Thace lifted one of his arms and allowed Ulaz to crawl under it. Ulaz threw one of his arms across Thace’s torso, resting his cheek against Thace’s chest. Once Ulaz was comfortable, Thace lowered his arm again, awkwardly trying to continue scrolling through the report on his datapad while wrapping an arm snugly around Ulaz’s shoulders. There were a couple ticks of silence between them, where the only noise in the room was Thace’s claws tapping lightly against the screen of his datapad.

Then, Ulaz let out a heavy sigh, pressing his face into the fabric of Thace’s undershirt as his arm tightened around Thace’s torso.

“Something wrong there, Laz?” Thace asked, trying to keep his voice quiet as he spoke.

Ulaz’s ears twitched at the sound of Thace’s voice. “Nothing… just tired.”

“Oh?” Thace said, as a fond smile came to his lips. “Then you should sleep…”

“Can’t… still have tests to run…” Ulaz mumbled. His voice betrayed how tired he actually was, coming out more scratchy and heavy than it usually did.

Thace rolled his eyes as he tried to stifle a laugh, and his smile didn’t fade. “Then why in the Void did you come up here?”

It was nothing short of a miracle that Ulaz had even managed to make it up two sub-decks from the medical bays to get to Thace’s room if he was _this_ tired. Thace wasn’t surprised, though. Ulaz had all but locked himself in the lab down on sub-deck 5 two quintants beforehand to do… _whatever_ it was that he did down there. Thace honestly wasn’t sure, as he had never really understood most of the techno-babble that Ulaz used whenever someone asked him about one of his projects. Thace tried to listen, at the very least, even if it most of it went over his head.

Knowing Ulaz, it was doubtful that he had slept for more than thirty doboshes since he had disappeared down there, sustaining himself on nothing but caffeinated beverages—as any well-trained medical officer would.

“Wanted to see you…” Ulaz admitted, voice muffled by his arm.

Thace hummed softly, as he reread the same sentence for the tenth time in a row. “Well, you still need rest…”

Ulaz grumbled something that Thace assumed was some half-hearted argument against that notion.

“Please, for me?” he tried again.

Ulaz was silent for a moment before he relented, mumbling something incomprehensible before managing a soft _just five doboshes_ under his breath.

Thace didn’t respond—he didn’t see the need to, as Ulaz’s breathing evened out within ticks. Instead, Thace focused on his reading, rather than the man who was currently clinging to him like he was some kind of pillow. It was trial, in and of itself, as Ulaz had a tendency to start purring in his sleep whenever he was at ease. Ulaz’s purr was a low, deep sound, very comforting and soothing to listen to. Thace began to feel his eyelids get heavier, even as he tried to stay awake in a vain attempt to read the report on his datapad.

After a moment, he sighed, closing his eyes to rest—just for a tick.

_Just for a tick…_

**Author's Note:**

> originally this was a writing exercise i did cause i needed a break from editing my multichapter fic and it was going to be for thulaz week in july but then i decided to just polish it and post it now since it’s short and i can easily think of another short prompt for the day i was intending to use this one for
> 
> still one of the shortest things i’ve written in years XD
> 
> tumblr: [revasnaslan](http://revasnaslan.tumblr.com)


End file.
